


奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion 02

by Lux0310



Series: 奥运冠军是我的/You Are My Champion【Chinese Version】 [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Swimming Competition, Swimming Pools
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 01:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9469649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lux0310/pseuds/Lux0310
Summary: Zayn抽烟的画面简直就是一道风景啊太撩人太帅了【捂心口





	

最后一天在国内常训。

今天是月检。

Zayn从主教练手里接过全体游泳队队员的月检成绩单。

只一眼，他就扫到了Niall的成绩。

肺活量体检数据，和，100米蛙泳。

他狠狠地盯着这两栏。

心里好像有一个小气球，慢慢开始膨胀起来。

只不过两三秒，他匆匆将成绩单交回主教练手里。

他无心再察看负责的其他队员的成绩。

莫名的情绪一下子冲上头顶。

他避开所有人，躲进男休息室。

靠在洗手台边，他深呼吸两下。

伸手从裤袋中掏出烟盒，两指捏住一支，咬在嘴里，打火机擦火，点燃纸卷包裹的烟草。

深吸一口。

剧烈的刺激感往肺部沉下去。

他含着淡灰色的烟雾没吐。

太阳穴突突地跳。

屏息两秒，他缓缓张口，吐出几个烟圈。

辛辣的尼古丁味麻痹了神经兴奋的大脑。

刚刚冲动得差点失控的情绪忽得冷静下来了。

该死

他刚回过神来。

什么时候他居然会为一个毫不起眼的学员起这么大情绪？！

他生性内敛、沉稳，遇事从来都是波澜不惊。

他对学员很严格，也培养过非常优秀的运动员。

但他从未如此情绪失控过，甚至和学员发脾气也是鲜少有过。

当初主教练让他带小金毛的时候，他也是不太愿意的，明显一个看起来做不了运动员的人，主教练却还像是捡到块宝似的，一个劲儿地往他这里推，希望可以让小金毛提高成绩。

他看过他的表现了，在常人中，算是非常出挑的，但相比于一般游泳运动员，他还有比较大的差距。

后来接手小金毛，发现他也是个挺可爱的孩子，充分相信教练，肯学肯练，性子很单纯，每次趴在泳池边听他说教的时候，那双水汪汪的狗狗眼总让人忍不住想抱抱他和鼓励他，虽然Zayn只做到了后者。

渐渐的，他对小金毛也开始上心了，也希望这个孩子能在自己的身体基础上，搏得最耀眼的荣耀。

但这次的成绩，也是出乎了他的意料。

他拿起烟，又吸了两口。

心情渐渐平复下来。

“呜呜~”

空气安静下来后，细碎的抽泣声格外明显。


End file.
